My little HikariS
by Gechset13
Summary: it's in German. Malik begibt sich endlich auf seine Reise, ohne zu wissen, dass er verfolgt wird und sein schlimmster Albtraum bricht über ihn herein  MalikXMariku, rape, explicite


For Kay! AU- Alternate Universe

My little Hikari-Slut

Der alte Pharao hatte endlich seine heilige Mission erfüllt, dennoch blieb er im 21. Jahrhundert und lebte mit seinem Hikari Yugi zusammen.

Die Grabwächter hatten ebenfalls ihre Mission erfüllt und Malik hatte sich von seinem Bruder, Odion, und seiner Schwester, Ishizu, verabschiedet, da er endlich im Licht leben wollte. Nur bedeutete es für ihn auch, dass er sich die Welt ansehen wollte. Jede nur mögliche Form der Freiheit sollte er erhalten und wenn er getan hat, was ihn antrieb, dann käme er zu seinen Geschwistern zurück.

Seine erste Etappe führte ihm mit seinem Motorrad auf die Fähre, welche ihn nach Spanien brachte. Dort angekommen, schwang er sich darauf und gab auf der Landstraße entlang der Mittelmeerküste ordentlich Gas.

Als er bei Alicante einen Stopp einlegte, kam ihm das Mittelmeer viel größer vor, obwohl er es früher, nachdem er sich auf seine erste Reise ins Licht begeben hatte, von Alexandria aus so oft gesehen hatte.

Leicht wehmütig dachte er an das, was hinter ihm lag.

Aufmunternd klatschte er sich ins Gesicht. „Lass gut sein! Ich muss weiter", sagte er sich, weil er sich noch etwas für die Nacht suchen musste.

In einem kleinen Hotel am Meer quartierte er sich dann auch ein. Der Portier brachte ihn noch zu seinem Zimmer und Malik streckte sich danach erschöpft auf dem Einzelbett aus.

„Bei Ra, das hier fühlt sich klasse an", nuschelte er noch, ehe er einschlief.

Malik hatte einige Tage dort verbracht, ehe er weiter fuhr. Sein nächster Halt waren die Fonds de l'Algar. Dies waren Wasserfälle, wo man auch baden konnte. Zudem schaute man auf eine riesige Parkanlage, die innerliche Ruhe brachte.

„Brrr…k-kalt", rief Malik aus und die spanischen Besucher fingen an zu lachen. „Idioten", murrte er auf Arabisch und setzte sich rein und schwamm etwas. Als er zurück schwamm, setzte er sich an das Ufer.

„Kaum zu glauben, dass wir mal eins waren", hörte er eine dumpfe Stimme. Als er sich umdrehte, glaubte er in einen düsteren Spiegel zu sehen.

Vor ihm stand ein junger Mann, braun gebrannt, wie er und eine Frisur, als hätte eine Steckdose geknutscht und den Rest der hochstehenden Haare mit einer Dose Haarspray fixiert.

„Mariku", fauchte er und wich instinktiv zurück. „Wie kommst du hier her? Du bist doch nur ein Abbild meines Hasses! Es gibt dich nicht!"

Mariku gab sich gelassen, bückte sich und rupfte Gras raus, um es seinem ehemaligen Hikari entgegen zu pusten. „Das ich wieder existiere ist allein die Schuld des großen Pharao. Da er nicht in die Geisterwelt eingekehrt ist und nun als eigenständige Person lebt, bis er dessen überdrüssig wird."

Malik erschauderte. Er als Grabwächter hätte ihn bitten müssen das Diesseits zu verlassen und in der Geisterwelt seinen Frieden zu finden.

„Du hast auf ganzer Linie versagt, Malik! Hättest du dich nicht von mir abgewandt, wäre der Pharao längst wieder das, was eigentlich sein sollte: G-E-S-C-H-I-C-H-T-E! Aber was solls? Wir zwei werden auch Spaß haben, nicht wahr?"

„Mariku!" Er spie das Wort geradezu aus. „So weit wird es nicht kommen!" Malik stand auf, zog sich wieder Hose und Shirt an und ging an ihm vorbei.

Mariku drehte sich grinsend um, packte seinen Arm und verdrehte diesen. „Nicht so schnell, Malik", säuselte er ihm ins Ohr.

Der Angesprochene wimmerte leise, da der Arm schmerzte, doch dies stieß bei dem Yami nur auf Verzückung. „Was denn", fauchte er trotzig und versuchte sich zu befreien.

Mariku zog sein Ebenbild zu sich und leckte ihm über die Wange, sodass Malik erschrocken zurück wich. „Na, sieh an. Bist ja noch immer unbedarft. Oh, das wird lustig." Mariku lachte hämisch und presste seine Lippen lieblos auf die seines Hikari.

Malik ekelte sich und spürte Verzweiflung. Doch blieb er ruhig, bis sich die Chance zur Flucht ergab, die er auch sofort ergriff.

Fluchend schaute Mariku ihm hinterher, wie dieser die Wanderwege überging und ins Tal hinab stürzte. Mariku setzte zur Jagd an und hastete ihm wie ein Löwe einer Gazelle hinterher.

Atemlos kam Malik auf dem Parkplatz an und blickte sich hektisch nach seinem Motorrad um. In seiner Eile und Panik, übersah er es mehrmals. Kaum sah er es, stürzte er darauf zu, zog sich den Helm drüber und fuhr sofort, wie es möglich war, los.

Keine Sekunde zu spät, wie er bemerkte, denn im Rückspiegel sah er einen wahnsinnig grinsenden Yami, der mit einem mal am Ausgang stand.

Dass sein ehemaliger Hikari mit dem Bike davon gebraust ist, störte Mariku herzlich wenig. Ihn reizte ohnehin die Jagd und wenn er ihn erst einmal haben würde, dann konnte ihm keiner mehr helfen.

Langsam und gemächlich ging er, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt, in die Richtung, die Malik eingeschlagen hatte. „Eins, zwei, drei, Mariku kommt vorbei", sang er lachend.

In einem kleinen, ruhigen Fischer-Ort, nahe Calpe, hielt Malik endlich an. Er war körperlich und geistig erschöpft von der Flucht. Wirklich weit war er nicht gekommen, doch das interessierte ihn herzlich wenig.

In Moraira, so hieß die Ortschaft, quartierte er sich unter falschen Namen in ein kleines Hotel ein, welches im Ortskern lag.

Theoretisch müsste er sich sicher fühlen, doch konnte er regelrecht Marikus Schritte körperlich spüren.

Dieser genoss es umso mehr. Er liebte Maliks Versteckspiel. Er brauchte ihn nicht zusehen, denn Mariku konnte ihn spüren und er wusste, dass seine gute Seite das auch könnte, wenn er sich nur ein wenig konzentrieren würde.

Mariku ging die Küstenstraße der Costa Blanca entlang.

In den frühen Morgenstunden erreichte er Moraira. Es störte ihn nicht, dass er auf der Straße angeglotzt wurde. Die Einheimischen waren ihm egal, ebenso wie die vielen fremdländischen Touristen. Endlich stand er vor einem Hotel, in dem er Malik vermutete. Da die Rezeption leer war, stahl er kurzerhand das Gästebuch und schaute sich die Reservierungen durch.

Die Empfangsdame kam gerade wieder, als Mariku den falschen Namen ausfindig machte, den er kannte. Sie schimpfte auf spanisch und auf englisch, was ihm denn einfiele einfach in geschäftlichen Unterlagen zu stöbern.

Ich vermisse den Milleniumsstab, dachte er betrübt. Im Normalfall hätte er sie jetzt verbannt, dann wäre Ruhe gewesen.

„Sei froh, dass du noch am Leben bist, Weib", fluchte er auf alt-ägyptisch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Maliks Zimmer.

Malik hatte es endlich geschafft einzuschlafen, als sein Yami die mit Leichtigkeit öffnete. Aus einem Beutel zog er mehrere Stricke, welche er von unterschiedlichen Booten und Schiffen geklaut hatte, zog seinen Hikari aus und fesselte ihn ans Bett. Stolz und zufrieden begutachtete er sein Werk.

Vor ihm lag ein junger Mann in Shorts und gefesselt da. Er befand ihn als unschuldig und schön. Und nun lag er vor ihm, bot sich ihm regelrecht an. Zu gern würde er Malik verderben.

Dieser wachte etwas später auf, da diese gefesselte Stellung unbequem wurde. Müde und verschlafen schaute er sich um. Er erkannte Mariku nicht, da dieser sich im Schatten des Zimmers versteckte.

„Guten Morgen, Namu", spie er abwertend aus. Genüsslich schauter er zu, wie Malik sich fast zu tode erschreckte. Dass du diesen Fake-Namen noch einmal verwendet hat, zeigt mir deutlich, dass du gefunden werden wolltest."

„Nein!" Malik versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch nun bemerkte er seine Lage. „Lass mich sofort frei", fauchte er aggressiv.

„Sonst was? Außer uns ist niemand hier. Auch nicht Odion, oder Ishizu! Jetzt gehörst du nur mir und dein Körper ebenfalls!"

Malik wurde kreidebleich, was man dank der braun gebrannten Haut nicht erkennen konnte.

„Warum denn so schüchtern? Wir sind doch eigentlich eine Person." Mariku kam näher, beugte sich zu ihm herab und biss ihm leicht ins Ohrläppchen, da Malik den Kopf wegdrehte.

„Du bist doch krank, du narzisstischer Bastard", keuchte der ehemalige Hikai auf, da die dunkle Seite in seine Shorts packte und etwas rau über dessen bestes Stück glitt.

„Was ich bin müsstest du eigentlich wissen", meinte der Yami grinsend, während er sich auszog. Er positionierte sich über Maliks Brust, packte ihn grob an den Haaren und drückte ihn an seinem halb erregierten Glied. „Sag schön ‚Ah', dann kriegst du auch ein Leckerli."

Malik versuchte verzweifelt aus dieser Lage zu entkommen, während Mariku irre lachend sich an den Mund des Gefesselten presste, bis dieser den Druck nicht mehr stand hielt und so schließlich in ihn eindrang. „Mhhh…feucht und warm. Und jetzt brav den Lolli lutschen", befahl er und stieß zu, als dieser sich nicht bewegte.

Malik stöhnte gepresst, weil er zwischendurch zu tief war und weil er entkommen wollte, doch hörten die Stöße nicht auf. Er konnte kaum Atmen und grunzte mehr, was den Yami nur noch mehr anstachelte.

„Hast es gleich geschafft…ah~…gleich kommt die Sahne", keuchte er. Mariku hatte sichtlich Spaß daran den Hikari zu dominieren und alles als Spiel hinzustellen. Er stöhnte unterdrückt und presste sein Glied tief in Maliks Mund, bevor er kurz darauf in ihn abspritzte. Als er seine Augen öffnete, sah in ein angewidertes Gesicht. „Schluck brav das Leckerli", tönte es höhnisch von ihm.

Da sein Peiniger ihm den Mund zuhielt, blieb Malik nichts anderes übrig, als das dickflüssige Zeug zu schlucken. „Abschaum", keuchte er würgend. Ein Speichelfaden gemischt mit Sperma rann über seine Mundwinkel.

„Oh, das ist ja schlimm, wie du mich hier bezeichnest." Marikus Stimme klag beleidigt. Um ihm das spüren zu lassen, packte er Maliks beginnende Erektion, die sich durch die Shorts abzeichnete, und drückte sie runter. „Sei nicht so frech, wenn du mir ausgeliefert bist! Das ist ungesund!"

„Lass los, du Wahnsinniger", japste Malik und versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen.

„Falsche Antwort", knurrte der bösartige junge Mann, zerschnitt ihm die Shorts in Einzelteile und drang mit zwei Fingern in ihn ein.

Malik brüllte auf vor Schmerz, wand sich stärker unter ihm. Ein Stück Stoff füllte daraufhin seinen Mund aus.

Mariku hatte ihm einfach ein Stück von seiner zerstörten Unterhose rein gesteckt, um ihn ruhig zu stellen. „Wie gern ich deine leidende Stimme auch höre", begann er, „aber du bist mir grad zu laut. Wir wollen doch unter uns bleiben, nicht wahr?"

Nun würde ihn keiner mehr hören und ihm zu Hilfe eilen und er war seiner bösen Seite schutzlos ausgeliefert.

Mariku machte keine Anstalten zu warten, um ihn vorzubereiten, und drang sofort in ihn ein. Er hörte den gedämpften Aufschrei, den Malik ausstieß. Kalt drückte erden sich aufbäumenden Hikari wieder runter. „Schön artig sein. Wir wollen doch beide auf unsere Kosten kommen." Er musste sich zwingen ruhig zu sprechen, damit Malik nicht mitbekam, dass dessen Enge ihn wahnsinnig machte und ihn noch mehr erregte.

Seinem Opfer war das herzlich egal, wie eng er sich durch den Schmerz machte. Tränen flossen in Strömen und tränkten schon bald das Kissen.

Harte, erbarmungslose Stöße quälten nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch seine Seele. Wie im Wahn wurde der Körper mit jedem unkontrollierten Stoß ins Bett gepresst, was ihm zwischendurch den Atem raubte. Dieses knarrte und scharte an der Wand entlang.

Mariku verlor die Besinnung dabei und seine Laute bekamen was Animalisches an sich. Immer tiefer drangen seine Stöße. Fester und schneller die Bewegungen und nur noch wimmernde Geräusche, die von Malik ausgingen, verschmolzen sich mit den klatschenden Geräuschen von Nässe und Körpern.

Mariku hatte seine zweite Ladung in Maliks innerstes gepumpt und hatte gleich weiter gemacht. Ohne Rücksicht auf dessen Zustand rammte er sein Glied immer brutaler in den wehrlosen Körper unter ihm. Heise stöhnend ergoss er ein drittes Mal und brach auf Malik zusammen.

Dieser war längst bewusstlos und hatte das Ende gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. Als er später wieder zu sich kam, lag Mariku friedlich schlafend neben ihm.

Die Bestie war gesättigt worden und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. Nur ihn konnte er nicht täuschen. Jetzt, da er wieder bei Verstand war, war er auch in der Lage die Fesseln zu lösen, die nicht so fest waren, wie er zu Beginn angenommen hatte.

Schnell stand er auf, wusch sich notdürftig das Sperma ab, zog sich an, nahm seine wenigen Sachen und verschwand aus dem Kerker, was sein Zimmer war.

Sein einziger Gedanke war „WEG". Er wollte nur noch weg von Mariku, weg von der Qual, die er ihm zugefügt hatte.

Was er nicht bemerkte war, dass Mariku ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Hastig, wie am Vortag, setzte er den Helm auf und startete die Maschine.

Mariku setzte sich auf, schloss die Augen und hörte in sich hinein. Er konzentrierte sich ganz auf seinen Hikari und verfolgte ihn Gedanklich, um seine Richtung ausfindig zu machen, die er einschlug. Er grinste, zog sich an und war bereit das Hotel zu verlassen. Mariku war sich sicher, dass Malik die Rechnung beim auschecken bezahlt hatte und das Geld wollte er nun haben. Weit kam er jedoch nicht, denn der Safe war elektronisch gesichert. Wieder verfluchte er den dummen Hikari dafür, dass er das alte Artefakt aus der Hand gegeben hatte. Hätte er es noch, dann wäre nun einiges einfacher.

Fluchend machte er sich auf den Weg und klaute Geld von den unvorsichtigen Touristen.

Langsam aber beständig folge er Malik, der bald die Costa Blanca hinter sich lassen würde.

Es würde eine Weile dauern, ehe Malik Barcelona und dann Tarragona erreichen würde, doch Mariku war sich sicher, dass er ihn bis dahin eingeholt haben dürfte. Denn nun konnte er sich Bahn-Tickets kaufen und ihn bequemer verfolgen.

„In Barcelona gibt es eine Verlängerung", grinste Mariku wild. „El torro, olé."

Ende

THE CHASE IS BETTER THAN THE CATCH


End file.
